${\sqrt[3]{54} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt[3]{54}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $54$ First break down $54$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $54$ is $2\times 3\times 3\times 3$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $54 = 2 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 = (3\times 3\times 3) \times 2$ So $\sqrt[3]{54} = \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{2}$ $\sqrt[3]{54} = 3 \sqrt[3]{2}$